


Dance With Me

by ambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosius/pseuds/ambrosius
Summary: For the prompt:“you’ve been grinding on all my friends but not on me it’s been four hours I’m drunk my ego is hurt I want an explanation” AU





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt above that can be found _[here](http://charlotteauxpoires.tumblr.com/post/101480738789)_.
> 
> I just wanna say that this is the first fic I've actually finished in awhile and for that I'm thankful because I never thought I'd see the day.
> 
> A massive thank you to the lovely [ji_ang](http://ji-ang.livejournal.com) for betaing this fic for me. You're a star. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Mate, you absolutely _have_ to come tonight!”

Merlin sighed and looked over at his friend, Will, who had just barged into his room.

“Exams are in a few weeks,” Merlin said, going back to his notes. “What I have to do is focus.”

“You can miss one night of revision, Merlin, honestly,” Will continued, walking over to Merlin and closing his textbook. “The whole gang’s going if you’re worried you’ll have to sit out for a couple minutes because your dance moves are horrendous. I’m sure Gwen will keep you company.”

Merlin glared at Will in response.

“Oh, c’mon, mate. What’s one night? You know you’re going to ace them anyway.”

Merlin snorted. “If only.”

“Merlin,” Will continued insistently, “one night of fun and I won’t bother you again. You need a break.”

Merlin tapped his pen against his notebook, debating. “Fine,” he agreed, sitting back in his chair in defeat.

“Yes, mate!” Will cheered. “There’s a lad. Now, get ready, we’re leaving soon.”

***

Merlin quickly threw on his favourite pair of tight black jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt, grabbed his phone and wallet, and met Will outside, resigning himself to make the most of the night.

“Are you wearing your sex trousers?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I don’t have sex trousers.” He paused for a moment. “They’re just...my lucky trousers.”

Will snorted. “Same thing,” he said as he draped an arm across Merlin’s shoulders. They began walking towards the tube, which wasn’t far from their flat. “And here was me thinking that you didn’t want to come with.”

“Shut up, Will,” Merlin sighed. “The state of what I’m wearing has no bearing on what I want to happen at the club.”

“Right,” Will laughed, “and I’m not hoping to pull anyone either. I can almost believe you when you say bollocks like that.”

“Leave me alone,” Merlin muttered, exasperatedly running a hand down his face. If he was going to go out tonight, he was damn well going to make the most of it.

“May one of us finally have something go right tonight,” Will proposed, hand in the air.

Merlin couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “Here, here!” he agreed.

The trip didn’t take long, and when the two of them reached the club, they were greeted by a cheer from their cluster of friends, who were waiting for them outside. Merlin could see it was the usual suspects—Gwaine, Gwen, Lance, and Percy—and he couldn’t help but feel a thrum of excitement flow through him. It had been a while since the whole lot of them had gotten together.

“‘Bout time, lads,” Gwaine said, as Merlin and Will made their way over to them.

“This one had to dig for his sex trousers,” Will snickered.

“His what?” Percy asked.

“Honestly, mate, let it go,” Merlin pleaded.

“It is impossible for me to do that.”

“Will—”

“Well, I think you look lovely,” Gwen cut in, moving to stand at Merlin’s side, looping her arm through his.

“Ta, babe.” Merlin smiled, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek before he stuck his tongue out at Will.

“Mature,” Will mouthed at him, a smile on his face.

“Alright, mates, let’s head in, shall we?” Lance suggested.

The group made their way inside, quickly claiming a table in the back and getting a round of drinks.

But, after some catching up, it didn’t take long for everyone to pair off to go dance—Gwen with Lance, Gwaine with Percy, and Will, well, with anyone who would take him—leaving Merlin to nurse a pint alone and wishing that someone other than the guy with the creepy stare sitting at the table next to his would hit on him.

But then, Merlin saw _him_.

The blond in a thin, almost translucent, white shirt and skin tight black jeans. It was as if the lights were all on him, highlighting him in every way as he danced with the people near him. All of whom were seemingly jostling for his sole attention.

Not that Merlin blamed them. He was a sight to behold, and damn did Merlin want to climb him like a tree.

“See something you like, eh?”

Merlin held back a sigh as Will sat down next to him.

“Do I ever,” Merlin mumbled.

“Just go over there, mate,” Will said, nodding his head towards the dance floor.

Merlin huffed a laugh at Will’s words. As if it was actually that easy.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes stray over to the man again, only to find him staring straight back, a small smile on his face, as he looked Merlin up and down.

Merlin felt himself flush for a moment, hastily taking another sip of his drink.

“Merlin, he was clearly checking you out,” Will said. “What do you have to lose by going over there?”

Merlin could easily list a number of things, but didn’t say anything in return.

Will rolled his eyes at Merlin’s silence.

“You’re lucky that there’s a fit bird over there I fancy having a dance with. Unlike you and your lad, I’m gonna go over to her.” Will saluted Merlin as he got up in goodbye.

Merlin watched as he approached the girl and led her out onto the dance floor.

 _Okay_ , Merlin steeled himself. _If Will can do it, so can I._

Taking another swig of his drink, he stood up, and searched around for the man. He finally caught a glimpse of him dancing near the back of the room.

 _You got this, Merlin_ , he thought to himself, purposefully making his way towards the man only to notice he was dancing with someone else—someone familiar.

Merlin’s steps faltered as he took in the sight before him. There was the man _grinding_ on Gwaine as if he was made to do so. Merlin couldn’t quite quell the look of shock and disappointment that crossed his face.

The man looked over, as if he could sense that Merlin was gaping at him, and winked like he knew exactly what he was doing. The absolute prick.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. Well, he’d show that guy.

Quickly, Merlin marched back towards his table, feeling both determined and, if he was honest, a bit pathetic as he prayed that the man previously dubbed Guy With the Creepy Stare hadn’t decided to move.

Merlin had never been more thankful than when he saw him, still sipping at a drink next to the table that the group had declared as their own.

“Excuse me,” Merlin said, as the man looked up at him. “Erm, I was just wondering if you’d like to dance…with me.”

The man positively beamed back at Merlin, which only served to make him feel a bit guilty.

“I would love to,” he said. “I’m Mordred.”

“Merlin,” Merlin replied, as Mordred stood up. “Shall we?”

Merlin led him out onto the floor, searching for the blond man again. Two could play this game, and Merlin wasn’t about to back down.

***

After some searching, and mentally cursing Mordred’s sweaty palms against his own as he dragged him along, Merlin finally spotted the man and Gwaine, and he couldn’t stop the twinge of annoyance that flowed through him at the sight. Oh gods, he knew this whole thing was utterly ridiculous, but he couldn’t stop himself.

He quickly continued to pull Mordred along until they were close to the man and Gwaine but still had a few people dancing in between them as a buffer.

Letting the beat of the music flow through him, Merlin swayed to the music, pulling Mordred closer to him until they were nearly chest to chest.

Mordred awkwardly moved to the music, brushing up against him, but Merlin paid him no mind, instead he looked around at the people surrounding them until he made eye contact with the man.

He was still dancing with Gwaine, but neither he nor Merlin could look away from each other now. His gaze locked onto Merlin’s as if there was a magical thread from his body to Merlin’s, refusing to break for anything.

Merlin felt a low swoop in his stomach as he licked his lips, and the man tracked the movement, seeming to subconsciously mirror him.

In that moment, it felt as though the beat of the music and the throng of people had faded into the background. There was only him and _this man_. This man that Merlin desperately wanted to know, to dance with, to understand this connection with that seemed so much more than a typical interest involving someone he came across in a club.

Or maybe Merlin was getting more maudlin as the alcohol took more of an effect.

It was then that a jostle from behind, which pushed him forward, made him lose track of the man for a moment and crash back into the present. A moment in which Mordred turned around, spurred on by what he must have thought was Merlin’s interest.

Merlin let out a small “oh!” as Mordred pushed back against him, grinding more firmly on him, and raised his arms in the air, swinging them to the beat of the music, causing Merlin to lean back to avoid being hit.

He abruptly gagged at the strong smell of body odor in close proximity and cursed the fact that he had lost sight of the man.

Merlin attempted to see where he had gone, but to no avail. There was no sign of him anywhere, and Merlin couldn’t help but frown. He had been too distracted by Mordred and his flying elbows and whatever kind of dance he was trying to do.

Merlin was thankful that the song ended at that moment and used the opportunity to detach himself from Mordred. “Gotta use the loo, mate. Thanks for...uh, this…” he said, beating a hasty retreat.

He pushed his way through to the gents and headed straight to the sink to splash a bit of water on his face. The cool water felt good and served to calm himself a little.

He stared at his reflection for a moment, telling himself that maybe if he stayed clear of the man for a bit and came up with a game plan, then all would be right.

The man wouldn't even know what hit him.

***

Or rather, Merlin wouldn't know what hit _him_. If Merlin thought that he had a chance to win this game, what was happening in front of him made him realize he absolutely did not.

After sitting down at his table to relax for a moment and plan, Merlin was abruptly made aware of the fact that this man had plans of his own. Plans that involved another one of his friends. The man had now moved onto dancing with Percival, and Merlin couldn’t help but glare petulantly at the two of them.

Honestly, it was like he was in his own personal hell. A hell where the attractive men were prats and teases, and he was stuck with the lot that had sweaty palms and bad personal hygiene.

Maybe it was just a coincidence that _both_ Gwaine and Percy had danced with his man. _Yeah, right_ , Merlin scoffed to himself. He really was starting to overthink this whole thing, he decided as he went to get himself another drink.

But, as fate would have it, when he was walking back with a full pint and the determination to not let this man get to him, there the man was _again_ , only this time he was sandwiched between Gwen and Lance.

Merlin promptly choked on his drink. Fuck, this was an absolute nightmare. A ridiculous nightmare that, apparently, Merlin couldn’t escape from no matter how hard he tried.

But, good lord, he couldn’t look away.

The way that the three of them moved together made him want to go over there and throw himself on the man. What was it about this man that made him so irresistible?

Merlin felt his cheeks start to heat up the longer he looked at all of them. It was then that the man once again made eye contact with him, smirking.

Merlin could hear his blood rushing in his ears as the man continued to stare at him, biting his lip all the while. It was as if he was daring Merlin to go out there. If only Merlin could find the nerve.

But for all of his bravado, Merlin couldn’t help by feel paralyzed by the weight of the man’s gaze.

He let out a shaky breath, breaking eye contact with the man, and went to sit back down for a moment to take the break he knew he needed.

***

The situation seemed to only get worse once he had gotten away.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Merlin grumbled as he took in what was happening in front of him. After a bit of a reprieve involving steadfastly ignoring the man, it was now impossible to not notice him. Was this karma for attempting to avoid the man for a little while? Gods, the man had moved onto Will— _Will!!!_ —he couldn’t believe it, the absolute traitor. Merlin couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. Honestly, who did this guy think he was, slowly grinding his way through all of his friends without once approaching Merlin, only staring at him the entire time as if he knew what he was doing. And really, did he not deserve to be as debauched as the rest of them? He thought so.

Quickly downing another shot, Merlin determinedly made his way through the crowd of people towards the man to give him a piece of his mind. Seeing him with Will was the last straw, and Merlin just couldn’t stand for this any longer. When the man had finally disentangled himself from Will and was, for once, by himself, Merlin took his chance, a rush of adrenaline giving him enough determination to fully go over to him.

The man met his gaze as Merlin got closer to him, biting his lip as he looked him up and down again. Merlin’s steps faltered for a moment at the scrutiny. _Christ, this guy was positively gorgeous._

Merlin took a deep breath, focusing, as he walked up to the man.

“Hello—” the man started to say.

“You.” Merlin poked him in the chest. “How dare you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know what you’ve done,” Merlin declared, squinting at him, hands on his hips.

“I-I have no idea what you mean, er—”

“Merlin.”

“Right, _Mer_ lin,” the man said with a raised eyebrow. “What exactly have I done to offend you?”

“Oh, you bloody well know, you utter prat.”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Would you care to enlighten me then?”

Merlin nodded vigorously. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The man rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a pointed look, which only served to make Merlin more irritated—irritated at himself for finding the man so attractive, and irritated that his haughtiness only made him want him more.

“Well—”

“I’m Arthur, by the way.”

“Right, Arthur.” Merlin took a step closer to him. “I’ve seen you watching me all night—”

“Pot meet kettle,” Arthur interjected, matching his step.

“—and I won’t stand for it any longer.”

“And what do you propose to do about it?” Arthur grinned.

Merlin huffed, staring into his eyes as if he just realized how near they were to each other.

“Well, I, for one, would propose a dance,” Arthur said, his hands moving to rest on Merlin’s waist.

Merlin couldn’t stop the shiver that flowed through him at the touch. “I’m sure you would. You’ve made your way quite through everyone else.”

Arthur leaned in closer to Merlin for a moment at that, his lips brushing Merlin’s ear as he said, “Who’s to say I wasn’t saving the best for last?” He smirked as he pulled away and hooked his fingers through the loops on Merlin’s trousers, pulling Merlin closer to him, before resting his hands back on his waist.

Merlin could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. “I would say that I’m not so easily swayed.”

Arthur ducked his head back towards Merlin, his thumbs rubbing Merlin’s hip bones gently under his shirt, as they swayed to the music. “Well, I was hoping that you would be,” he all but purred. “I wanted to dance with you from the moment I saw you walk in the door.”

“Why didn’t you?” Merlin asked, resisting the urge to let his fingers press up against Arthur’s stomach. Gods, they were so close to each other.

Arthur huffed out a laugh. “Have you looked at yourself? I didn’t think I’d have a chance.” Merlin felt himself flush. “This way, I figured I could, maybe, get your attention. And, in all honesty, your mates kept telling me that if I danced with all of them, you would definitely come over here.”

“Those bastards.” Sneaky bastards, the lot of them. Merlin loved them. “Was it the trousers that did it for you, would you say?”

Arthur laughed, tossing his head back as he did so. “Ha, well, I wouldn’t say it wasn’t a deciding factor. They are definitely working for you.”

Merlin grinned widely. _Take that Will._

“Now,” Arthur asked, “will you dance with me?”

“I thought we already were.”

Arthur grinned. “In that case, let’s make this one to remember.”

Merlin smiled as Arthur pressed flush against him, their foreheads touching, as they continued to sway to the beat. It was intimate in a way that Merlin didn’t think was altogether possible.

When the song changed, Arthur pulled back, a big grin across his face. Grabbing ahold of one of Merlin’s hands, he twirled him around, laughing as he did so.

Merlin couldn’t stop his own bubble of laughter as he let himself be spun again before giving Arthur a taste of his own medicine and dramatically giving Arthur a twirl, then pulling him against him and swaying to the beat.

“Think you can handle any more of my moves?” Arthur asked, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Merlin replied. “Do you think you can handle this?”

He pulled away from Arthur then, heart pounding, as he busted out his own version of the robot dance. As he twisted his arms and waist, poorly, Merlin remembered why he never attempted to dance.

But he saw Arthur stood there laughing as he came to a halt, grinning wide. He quirked an eyebrow at Merlin before waving an imaginary lasso in the air, and tossing it at Merlin as if he had caught him. Merlin couldn’t stop the blush that rushed to his cheeks. The people around them were laughing and cheering them along.

Merlin took small steps towards Arthur as he pretended to pull Merlin towards him. He kept moving closer until he was near enough to wrap his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, laughing against his neck.

“Show’s over, folks,” Arthur called out to the crowd, his hands gripping Merlin’s waist. They cheered again, laughing, as the song came to an end and went back to their own dancing.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s hands drift farther down, resting in the back pockets of Merlin’s jeans as the next song started, a thumping bass line that he could feel reverberate through his body.

The two stayed pressed against one another, foreheads touching, and Merlin couldn’t stop himself from swaying his hips against Arthur’s. Arthur responded in kind by moving one of his legs in between Merlin’s and _grinding_.

Merlin had never felt more blessed than in that moment.

Now he knew first hand why all those people wanted Arthur’s attention, and boy did he not disappoint.

The way that Arthur pushed against him made his knees feel weak, and Merlin felt the swoop in his stomach return as Arthur began to place soft kisses on his neck. 

He couldn't help but let out a small moan as Arthur grinded on him a little harder, moving his hands back to Merlin’s waist, seemingly to keep him as close as possible.

Merlin could feel Arthur smile against his skin before he sucked and kissed at his neck for a moment more before moving his head to rest against Merlin’s again.

Merlin felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest. Surely Arthur could tell the effect he was having on him. But if the flush on Arthur’s face was any indication, then maybe Merlin was having the same effect.

He moved one hand to rest on the back of Arthur’s neck, running his hands through his hair sporadically, the other resting on his shoulder, holding tight as he gazed into Arthur’s eyes as they moved together.

Merlin couldn’t help but moan again the more Arthur pressed his body into his, his breathing quickly becoming erratic. Arthur responded in kind, his own arousal easily matching Merlin’s.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Arthur murmured, as Merlin moved his hips achingly slow, his lips just barely brushing Arthur’s. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Merlin let out a breathy laugh before kissing Arthur gently.

Merlin couldn’t help the swell in his pants as the kissing took a turn and grew hungrier as Arthur licked at his bottom lip, pausing only to tug on it with his teeth ever so softly. But from then on there was no finesse between them, only heat and a desperation to touch the other.

Merlin could feel Arthur’s fingers pressing into the skin of his hips as they moved to the beat. It made Merlin run his fingers down Arthur’s chest, stopping to touch his pebbled nipples, tweaking them lightly.

Arthur groaned, breaking the kiss, and tilted his head back to allow Merlin to place kiss after kiss on his neck and jaw line.

If only they could stay like this, and be in this moment for as long as possible.

Merlin reached up to tug Arthur’s head back down to capture his lips in another messy kiss.

“Can I?” Arthur asked in between kisses, his voice sounding wrecked, as his hand moved lower and lower down Merlin’s body.

Merlin let a moan escape him, and nodded in return. Arthur could do whatever he wanted at this point.

He could feel Arthur’s hand nearing his groin, his dick hardening even more with the first brush of Arthur’s fingers. Merlin couldn’t help but shudder at the touch.

“Christ,” he heard Arthur mutter as he rubbed his palm against the outline of Merlin’s bulge. Merlin could still feel the hard outline of Arthur’s cock against his thigh as they moved together.

Merlin pulled Arthur into another hot insistent kiss, wanting to touch him as much as he could. The combination of grinding and kissing and the way Arthur was touching him made Merlin feel as if he was on fire. He mapped out all the lines of Arthur’s body, the hard lines of his chest, the small pudge on his stomach, his crooked teeth, and he couldn’t get enough. Kiss after kiss, touch after touch, Merlin never wanted it to end. But at the rate they were going, Merlin was going to come in his pants.

It was then that they heard voices yelling out, “get it, Arthur!”—which served to make them spring apart, feeling as though they had been doused with cold water. Arthur quickly buried his face in the dip between Merlin’s neck and shoulder, groaning.

Merlin could feel himself turn beet red in return, an embarrassed laugh escaping him. It was like they had forgotten they were in public. “Those your friends?”

There was another whoop from the group.

“Unfortunately,” Arthur replied.

“Ignore them,” Merlin said, feeling bold, holding tight onto Arthur. He lifted his head to smile at Merlin for a moment, before diving back in and kissing him intently.

Lord, Merlin could get used to this.

He smiled into the kiss, the butterflies still swirling in his stomach.

The catcalls and hollers from Arthur’s friends became more insistent, shouting that they were leaving with or without him, and the two grudgingly pulled away from each other, red-faced and happy.

“Aren’t you glad you danced with me now?” Arthur asked, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Merlin, giving him a small squeeze.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He pressed his forehead against Arthur’s, smiling, before pulling out of Arthur’s grasp.

“Here, give me your phone,” Arthur said.

Merlin handed it over to him, and he could see Arthur adding himself into Merlin’s contacts before he gave it back.

“Call me, yeah?” Arthur leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Merlin’s cheek, before starting to slowly walk backwards towards his friends.

Merlin nodded, blushing, still dumbstruck from everything that had happened.

“There’s just something about you, Merlin. Thanks for the dance.” He winked, and turned around, calling out a “see you around” over his shoulder as he made his way through the crowd.

Merlin couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. What a night indeed.


End file.
